


Taste the Tentacles

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Octolicious: See the Tentacles, Taste the Tentacles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I promise, M/M, Other, it's not what you're thinking, just trust me, please, tagged mature just in case, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Octolicious, mouth tentacle, morphing, tearingAwesomeness!





	Taste the Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpha/gifts).



> HowShouldIKnowboutLife: I would blame this all on my friend, but i had a big part in making this - probly about 65-70% of this was me...
> 
> carpha: You were 85% of it! I was inspiration, title and summary! That's it!!
> 
> HowShouldIKnowboutLife: That's a big part!
> 
> carpha: NO!
> 
> HowShouldIKnowboutLife:.... Anyways! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!

"No! No god please!" He struggled against his captor, trying to get away from the long, slimy-looking tentacle approaching his face.

"There will be no escape," a voice said from behind him.

"Please! Why are you doing this?"

The voice merely laughs and he feels his restraints tighten. The tentacle is even closer. He closes his mouth tightly and turns his head away.

He feels the squishy, smooth tentacle rub against his cheek and can't help whimpering. It travels across his jaw and runs itself over his lips. He turns away as much as he can but it's no use. A hand reaches out, forcing his face forward and shoving a finger between his lips to open them for the intrusion.

"Urg. No! No--" he cuts off as the tentacle forces inside his mouth, gagging as the sweetness assaults his tongue and the tentacle hits the back of his throat.

"Ha! There. Now, how does that taste?" the voice asks smugly.

He coughs for a bit trying to dislodge the tentacle so he could breathe. The tentacle retreats enough for him to speak.

"Tyler you warm soda! You half-filled bag of chips! You--" he hears laughter from behind him "-- shut up, stop laughing you dickhead!" He tries to stay serious but Jay can't hold back his own giggles as his boyfriend continues to laugh.

"Ok ok," Tyler says eventually. He places his head on Jay's shoulder, moves his legs off from around Jay's waist where they were restricting his movement, and loosens the tight hug he had on his boyfriend. Jay swallows the small gummy candy in his mouth and grimaces.

"This shit is disgusting."

"It's good!"

"It is not. It's way too sweet!"

"Well, at least you tried it once, right?" Tyler bats his eyelashes at Jay. He's given an unimpressed look in return.

"I could have gone my whole life without eating that shit."

"Well that's why I'm here! So you don't have to suffer such ignorance."

Jay tries unsuccessfully to hide his laugh with a cough. He rolls his eyes, and then, catching sight of the bright colors in his periphery, grabs the bag of gummy octopi and flings it across the room. He settles more comfortably into Tyler's chest as his partner mourns the loss of the candy.

"You suck…" Jay clearly hears the pout in Tyler's voice.

"Listen," he shoots a look at him over his shoulder, "If you keep eating those, I can promise you I'll never kiss you again."

Tyler gasps, feigning outrage. It doesn't last long, though, before he bends forward and pecks Jay on lips with a smile, "Well I guess I'll just have to cope with the loss."

**Author's Note:**

> If you search "Octolicious Candy" you will find the trolli gummy's label which inspired this fic.


End file.
